


Worthy

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [6]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Butt Plugs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, smutmas, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan's feeling anxious about his relationship with Amy and Mark, but they're right there to assure him that he's perfect for them.Smutmas day 6: thigh riding
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late! Enjoy anyways!

Ethan sat restlessly on the floor near Mark’s thigh, only half paying attention to the movie they had on. Mark and Amy were curled together on the couch, and Mark was occasionally letting his hand drift down to pat Ethan’s hair. It was as infuriating as it was distracting. 

He was in the midst of punishment. Ethan had lashed out on a stream, yelling at Mark for calling him a twink. Usually it wouldn’t get to him, in fact it never had before, but lately, he was feeling a little insecure in his relationship with Mark and Amy and where he fit in to it. Of course, he hadn’t let his partners know about it, so they were none the wiser to his feelings, or how their punishment was making him feel even worse about himself. 

Ethan’s mind drifted about, half watching the movie, grasping little bits of plot here and there, but mostly he thought about his relationship. Mark and Amy would always be together, they  _ had _ always been together, so where did he fit in that? He didn’t, right? There was no place for a weird little twink in a relationship that was so perfect. Mark’s hand drifted down to settle on Ethan’s head again, but this time the younger man flinched away. Maybe he should just pull away from their relationship all together. He wasn’t good enough for them anyways, they deserved to be together, get married and have a family, and Ethan didn’t fit into that. 

Ethan felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and he jolted out of his spiraling thoughts. He looked up at Mark, only now realizing he was crying. Oh, he must have been sniffling. “I’m fine, sorry, just got wrapped up in the movie,” he tried to explain away.

Mark clearly didn’t believe him in the slightest. Amy paused the movie and moved over so there was room in between herself and Mark. Ethan reluctantly stood and filled the spot. 

“What’s wrong honey? Was the punishment too mean? I know sitting on the floor with a plug in isn’t great, but you can safeword out,” Amy soothed, running her hand up and down Ethan’s thigh. 

“No, I’m really okay guys. I should just go up to the guest room and go to bed, I’m just tired,” he tried to excuse.

Mark sighed softly and wrapped his arm around Ethan’s shoulders. “Please stop lying, tell us what’s wrong so we can fix it.”

Mark was too smart for his own good. Ethan took a deep breath and concentrated on his hands clutched together in his lap. “I just don’t think I fit into this relationship.” He wined when he heard Amy take a deep inhale of breath in surprise, it almost sounded like he had physically hit her. He had to continue on though, or he would never say what he needed to. “You guys have always been Mark and Amy, and you deserve to have a life together. I’m just...a bump in the road or something, you’ll get over me soon and then I’ll be left alone,” he muttered. He was crying again. “I love you two more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life, which is why it hurts so much to know that you’re going to move on. You have to let me go, I just don’t fit, I’m just a last minute addition that doesn’t work in the equation of your lives.” 

Amy was crying next to him, which he didn’t really get. He supposed maybe it hurt now, but he knew he was speaking the truth.

“Ethan, where the fuck did you get that idea?” Mark asked, his face more serious than Ethan had ever seen. 

“I mean, it’s just true. All the comments point it out too but-”

“We love you so much Ethan. Our relationship wouldn’t work without you anymore. If you left, Mark and I wouldn’t stay together. You have always been the missing piece baby,” Amy cooed, tears still streaming down her face. She leaned in and pressed kisses to Ethan’s cheeks, trying to make him feel how wanted he was, and how loved. 

Mark pulled Ethan closer and hugged him tighter. “Don’t ever let comments like that get to you. I know it’s hard, but we do love you, and we want to spend forever with you.”

Ethan was now getting overwhelmed for a totally different reason. Did they really feel that way? Did they love him that much? He smiled ever so slightly, brushing his tears away from his face. “I love you guys. I’m sorry I just get so overwhelmed sometimes and everything just gets to me…” he trailed off sheepishly. He felt terrible for making his partner’s feel bad. 

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay. I’m sorry you were feeling bad, and I’m sure that punishment didn’t help at all,” Amy said. She reached over to run a hand through Ethan’s hair, pushing it away from his slightly red and blotchy face. 

“I think Eef here deserves a treat now, what do you think, Ames?” Mark asked, smiling at his girlfriend. 

“Absolutely. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, he still has a plug in, so I was thinking we could watch another movie and see how worked up we can get him, then let him cum when the credits roll.”

Amy smirked and looked to Ethan for his reaction. “Well babe?”

Ethan smiled and pressed a kiss to Amy’s lips. “Okay,” he agreed easily. 

Amy slid in until she was pressed against Ethan’s side fully. Mark picked out a movie they had all seen many times, Deadpool, then he too pressed himself against Ethan’s side. Mark leaned in and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss, leisurely letting his tongue explore the smaller man’s mouth, smiling slightly any time a movement of his tongue caused Ethan to make a sound. He pulled away after a few moments of this, settling back to watch some of the movie.

Amy moved in then. Instead of kissing Ethan, she directed him to sit in her lap. Ethan was a bit self conscious that he may crush Amy, but she seemed completely happy and content to have her partner in her lap. She started kissing up Ethan’s neck, causing him to shiver in anticipation for what was to come. Mark reached over and trailed his hand up Ethan’s leg, drawing circles and swirls into the sensitive inner part of his thigh. 

Amy’s kissing stopped another few minutes in. He was getting increasingly aroused, but he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to cum until the credits, which was more than an hour away. Mark continued his light touches, which was enough to keep him aroused for the time being, but also relaxing enough for him to settle back against his girlfriend. Amy wrapped her arms around Ethan’s hips, squeezing him in a hug before letting her arms rest there.

Another half hour into the movie, Mark’s light touches turned to light squeezes. His hand inched up until it was right over Ethan’s crotch. His hand pressed down, causing Ethan to buck up into the touch and gasp. Amy laughed softly and leaned up to kiss right under his ear. “Calm down, you’ve still got a ways to go,” she teased. She reached down until she could just press against Ethan’s clothed ass where she found the plug and gently nudged it, causing Ethan to just moan loudly at that point and buck up again into Mark’s touch. 

Both of Ethan’s partners then pulled away. Amy nudged Ethan out of her lap, kissing his cheek with an emphasized smacking sound before just letting her hand settle in his. They sat like that for another good chunk of the movie. Mark occasionally let his hand glide over to squeeze Ethan’s cock, causing the man to gasp or moan or whimper every time, and Amy continued to lean over and bite or kiss Ethan’s neck. 

They continued like this for most of the movie, until the final fight sequence came on. Mark then lifted Ethan into his own lap so his back was to the screen and he pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. Ethan felt Amy move in against his and Mark’s side, and he felt her hand settle on his lower back. “Ready?” Mark crooned, which Ethan eagerly nodded his response to.

Amy slid up behind Ethan. It was a bit awkward to have both Ethan and Amy in Mark’s lap, but with Ethan pressed chest to chest with Mark, they managed it. Amy started moving her hips forward, which in turn moved Ethan’s hips as well. She reached down to hold her younger boyfriend’s waist, rocking him against Mark’s thigh. Her crotch pressed against Ethan’s ass, which rocked the plug inside of him against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Ethan whimpered, now desperately circling his hips against Mark’s thigh. Mark snaked a hand under Ethan’s shirt to toy with his nipples, brushing over and tweaking the hardened buds. Ethan’s head fell back against Amy’s shoulder, and she met him there with light kisses to his lips and jaw. She rocked harder, encouraging Ethan to orgasm. With the constant movement and jostling of the plug against his prostate and the friction he was getting from Mark’s thigh, it didn’t take long for him to cum with a garbled shout of both his partner’s names, sort of blending them together into incomprehensible syllables. 

Amy slipped from behind Ethan and stood, helping her partner to stand as well. “That’s our beautiful boy,” she cooed, half holding Ethan up with an arm around his hips.

“Ames, can you get him all cleaned up? I’m going to pick up here then warm the bed up,” Mark smiled, standing as well and gathering the mess of throw blankets that had managed to end up all over the couch. 

“Yep, see ya soon,” she chirped, guiding Ethan away and towards the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about breaking my streak! Like I said, it's finals week, so fics might be a bit slower. I'm going to see if I can manage today's fic as well, but I don't want to make any promises. I wrote like 700 words for this prompt yesterday before I realized I hated it, so I wrote this instead. I think it turned out alright, but it's not really proof-read. Hope you're all well! (I also wrote the last like 200 words after having a margarita. Drink responsibly but I took 2 finals today so I deserved it.)
> 
> Comments and kudos are lifeblood, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the previous fics if you have any! Look forward to tomorrow's (todays but shh) prompt, smutmas day 7: stoockings


End file.
